


late night

by stupidgaytree



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Short, loving and cherishing ur gf, theyre watching suite precure :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: Undyne treasures most everything that she does with Alphys -- a side effect of treasuring Alphys herself -- but possibly one of her favorite pastimes are the nights when the two of them have nothing better to do after a boring day, and they sit down and watch an anime they've been meaning to get to.





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> id like to thank this fic for requiring knowledge about literally any magical girl anime ever, and therefore prompting me to watch suite precure. i love it very much.
> 
> this was supposed to be "pink" on the prompt list, but thats pretty much only referenced in them watching precure.. which is kind of pink-toned, sometimes? i dont know. its just been too long since i wrote my very favorite girls.

Undyne treasures most everything that she does with Alphys -- a side effect of treasuring Alphys herself -- but possibly one of her favorite pastimes are the nights when the two of them have nothing better to do after a boring day, and they sit down and watch an anime they've been meaning to get to.

Undyne pretty much only watches the anime Alphys watches (because manga is boring, and Undyne is generally lost when it comes to finding anime to watch), so a lot of the time its just Alphys showing Undyne an anime she's liked for a while already. And that's totally super fine, because Alphys gets so excited about it and tends to barely catch herself on spoilers when she talks about the plot. Also, Alphys has good taste.

The one Alphys plays tonight is one of those magical girl animes -- a genre Alphys is incredibly fond of, but that often gives Undyne constant second-hand embarrassment. She pushes past it, though, because it does seem like a sweet anime, and though Undyne isn't always one for heartfelt things like this, she can certainly appreciate them. It's something about two girls who become defenders of a lot of musical notes and a little cat that's kind of dumb, with a lot of pink and yellow and sparkles.

Truthfully, Undyne isn't sure of what it ends up being about. Because she falls asleep.

When she wakes up, Alphys is turning off the TV. Undyne blinks, struggling to remember when she fell asleep, then says, “Aw, shit, sorry, Alphie. I just--”

“Oh, n-no, it's okay!” Alphys interrupts quickly, flashing Undyne a quick smile that isn't helped by her resting nervous face. “It’s n-not like it's s-something we could finish in one n-night.”

“I did like it!” Undyne offers. “I know! I c-could tell.” Alphys pats her arm. “We c-can try it again s-some other time.”

“Seriously!”

Alphys snorts. “I _know_.”

“Okay! I'm just making sure.” Undyne sits up on the couch and stretches. The analog clock on a nearby shelf catches her eye -- almost two in the morning. “I'm kind of amazed you didn't even try to watch the whole thing in one night.”

“I do have s-some sense.”

“Hell yeah! You have so much sense.” Undyne stands and swoops Alphys up in her arms, laughing along with her startled squeak.

“Y-you know you don't have to be so enthusiastic about e- _everything_ I do,” Alphys says by her ear.

Undyne scoffs. “Yeah I do! ‘Cause I love you!”

“Love you too,” Alphys says softly. Undyne just stands hugging her tightly for a few seconds, until Alphys clears her throat. “Um, w-we should go to bed.”

“Oh, right! Sleeping. Yeah.” Undyne carries Alphys to the bedroom and plops her down on the bed, then flops down onto it on her face. “‘Night,” she says.

“‘Night, Undyne,” Alphys replies, wriggling under Undyne's arm to snuggle into her chest. Undyne laughs and kisses her scaly brow.

She doesn't remember much of her dreams, but they're full of bright pinks and yellows and her hand in someone else's.


End file.
